


A Reason To Celebrate

by cowboykylux



Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [17]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Celebrations, Extramarital Affairs, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Charlie's new play gets nominated for several Tony awards, and you get caught up in an emotional display of your love -- in front of everyone.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564099
Kudos: 15





	A Reason To Celebrate

When you and Charlie walk into the theater carrying trays of coffee for everyone one morning, it’s to the sound of a dozen people’s excited chatter. Overlapping voices at a volume unlike which you had heard in quite some time, electricity in the air about something that you were bound to find out in a moment.

Someone takes note of your arrival, and suddenly all the attention is focused on the man of the hour, your Charlie Barber, who is now being nearly swarmed by members of the troupe wanting to congratulate him and shake his occupied hands.

“Everyone shut the fuck up for a second, give him some space!” Frank says. He’s a nice older gentleman that you happen to find very funny, and who bears a striking resemblance to the actor Wallace Shawn, although no one else seems to see it.

“What?” Charlie gives his cardboard tray of coffee to one of the interns, and you follow suit, letting everyone take a moment to caffeinate (not that you think they need it, with how jazzed they already are).

One of the young stage hands procures a slightly bent and handled letter, sent on official cardstock that makes you gasp, because you recognize what that is even without having to read a single sentence on it.

“Look – fucking – ” The girl pushes the letter into Charlie’s hands, nearly dropping it in the process, “Look!”

“What is it?” He tries to scan through it with some difficult with everyone breathing down his neck, wanting to get another look at the letter which they clearly had already passed around before you and Charlie got there.

“Didn’t you hear? You’re nominated!” Frank finally blurts out, making Charlie finally get it.

He hadn’t heard, how could he? He’d been fucking you all evening after he took you out to dinner, had fucked you and fallen asleep against your beating heart, had woken up in your arms. He didn’t even know that the Tony’s were already fast approaching, had no idea that nominations had been sent out.

Why would he have done anything so silly as to check the news, or his email, or his texts for that matter, when he had you right in front of him?

“Holy fucking shit – ” He laughs, elated, absolutely filled with excited joy.

“Well a lot of us are but so are you!” Frank pats him on the back heartily, and the entire troupe bursts into applause and celebration once more.

Without thinking, Charlie turns to you and scoops you up in his arms. He cradles the back of your head with one hand and cups your ass with his other, dipping you down down down to kiss you deeply, all his excitement getting to the better of him.

You freeze for a moment, because up until this exact moment, you and Charlie had been trying to hide the affair from the troupe. You’d been really good about it too, you were sure that no one had suspected a thing – and now it was all blown out of the water, all completely out in the open.

But the troupe only wolf-whistles and cheers louder, some shouting _fucking finally_ and others just rooting the two of you on, so you grin against Charlie’s lips, the two of you laughing against one another’s mouths from just how happy you are at the news. 

You’ll celebrate in the only way that you know how, by giving him all the love he could ever want, all the support he could ever need – and all the kisses he could ever ask for.


End file.
